Darling, We'll Be an Army Of Two
by Measured
Summary: With someone like Leo around, Edward didn’t have a single worry that they’d lose. A bit of Edward/Leonardo


Title: Darling, We'll Be An Army Of Two  
Series: FE10  
Character/Pairing: Edward/Leonardo.  
Rating: PG  
A/N: for comment_fic: Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Leonardo/Edward, "We're on a mission from God." (The Blues Brothers) & old!52_flavours,42. Darling, we'll be an army of two

**.**

Edward had gotten good at dodging lately, which was good considering it meant that much less time being nagged at by Leo for not being careful. It'd been ages since he'd come back with more than a few scratches that he could discreetly have Laura heal before Leo found out. However, this battle, Edward got a bit reckless. He had misjudged the Trueblade before him, who'd been a little faster and had a lot heavier blade than he'd thought. It'd still been a great match, a meeting of swords. The clash had been exciting, even if as luck would have it, he got slashed twice in the chest before he could return the attack. There was a thick swash of bloody gashes over his torso, and his shirt was torn to shreds.

But Edward had the last blow, and he'd won in the end. Still, it wasn't without taking a serious hit.

Laura and Micaiah were on the other side of the plateau, as they'd done the safer thing of staying together in a huddled mass behind Aran, Nolan and Sothe. He could practically _hear_ Leo's voice lecturing him in his head. _How many times have I told you to be careful and not go too far where there's no backup?!_.

He'd just used his last vulnerary yesterday, too. So_ that's _what he'd gone to the supplies case for and not remembered.

The thing was, the Trueblade wasn't alone. There was a platoon of Halberdiers and Sentinels right close behind where he hadn't seen within just a bit of walking distance. He hadn't seen them when he'd followed up this path. He'd just seen another sword user and had thought to test his blade against someone who'd really give a challenge.

Edward had stared down death more than once. Still, that didn't mean he could just throw his life away. Then Leo would _never_ let him hear the end of it. Leo would probably spend every day at his grave nagging at him. He'd never get any peace that way.

The battalion was far enough that he could reach at least one or two of the group before he was swarmed. With that, he had little choice but to climb down and take whatever scolding he'd get.

Edward began his descent. He gasped in pain as he stepped down, each step causing his wounds to ache. A bit further down the ridge, he saw sun glinting on gold. Leonardo was there at a midpoint, as if waiting for him – or trying to find him. When Leonardo caught sight of him, his eyes instantly narrowed.

Uh oh. He was in for it this time.

But instead of saying anything, Leonardo just pursed his lips and pulled something blue out of his satchel. He got up close and put his hands on Edward's ripped up chest.

"Hold still," he said.

Even with the brigade of Halberdiers and Sentinels just about just to burst through on them, Leo spread some kind of sweet-smelling white stuff on his chest. It was like a current of energy and light went through him. It was heavenly.

"What _was_ that? It feels great!"

"An Elixer. I bought it at the last town we visited."

"Wait, aren't those really expensive?"

"I saved for some time. It's worth it to keep you around when you're d_etermined_ to throw your life away. Speaking of which– How many times have I told you to be careful, Edward?! We need you here – _I_ need you here. You can't simply go on a one-man charge against half the enemies in the area!"

"We're on a mission from God! Or something like that! We can't lose with Micaiah on our side!"

"You're all I've got, Edward," Leonardo said.

"But you've got Micaiah and Nolan and Sothe, they'll back you up when I'm busy."

"That's not what I mean. They're not the same. So stop being stupid and trying to _get yourself killed–_"

"Aww, Leo. You make it sound like I'm going into battle without a sword. I'm doing my fair share here, too! And with you backing me up, we'll be unbeatable."

The Halberdiers and Sentinels were finally spilling over the ridge and right on their way.

Leonardo drew his bow. "They're coming."

Edward knew death wouldn't come anywhere near them today. With someone like Leo around, Edward didn't have a single worry that they'd lose. They'd been together since almost as far as he could remember and that's how it'd continue to be up until this war was done and won and they were back home together. That'd how it'd always be.


End file.
